Hornblower and the Pirate Captain
by Asher Elric
Summary: Captain Horatio Hornblower is sent to the Caribbean to serve under Commodore Norrington. While there he must keep safe a packet of material that, if given into the wrong hands, could destroy Englands plans to defeat France. Au, Jack Sparrow helps out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hornblower and the Pirate Captain**

**Fandom - Horatio Hornblower/Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Rating - Pg-13**

**Pairing - none**

**Summary - Captain Horatio Hornblower is ordered under the services of Commodore Norrington to not only protect England's ports from invading Spanish but also must keep Norrington from insanity while the man goes after the most famous pirate in the seven sea's; Captain Jack Sparrow. **

The sloop cut through the ocean waves at a nice, tidy clip. The wind was in her sails and they made good time across the sapphire waters. Captain Horatio Hornblower stood on deck and his officers on the lee side as was proper of Navy ships. He watched the men sand stoning the main deck, a group sat off to the side repairing a sail and he could hear laughter from the Midshipmen who were polishing the brass.

All in all it was a good day; the stores were getting low, but not dangerously so that he had to cut rations which was never good in the first place. He himself kept track of the tobacco with the help of First Lieutenant Bush. From his calculations they were a two day run from Port Royal where they were to restock their ship, The _Audrey_, and he was to report to one James Norrington, Commodore in these parts. Norrington was the youngest man to gain such a rank and it made Hornblower warm inside his skin when he thought of all the adventures Norrington had, all the prizes, he had taken. Norrington was a better man and a better commander, a better captain. He was better than he, Horatio Hornblower, could ever hope to become.

All he could do now was to survive this commission and hope to be re-ordered somewhere else where he and his men could prove their worth, gain prize money and get some well deserved respect. He wanted to laugh at that last thought. Respect. There was something about that word that made him envious inside. Of course he had the respect of his men, some he had saved their lives personally and they stayed with him, men like Styles and Matthews stuck with him. Others, it was hard to tell, maybe they hated him as much as he loather Commodore Norrington. Not that he would let anyone know. He wasn't going to voice any of his personal feelings on the matter. Duty, as ever in her Majesty's Navy, would always come first.

Beating back the beast inside, Hornblower retreated below to his cabin to begin planning the final preparations. The Spanish were getting bolder, attacking the English in these waters and ransacking ports. They were as bad as any pirate crew could be. His order's were to sail under Norrington and to stop the Spanish in their tracks. Hornblower was only too happy to do so, even with his personal feelings being hard to push back, Duty would always rule his head.

~ * ~ * ~

Two days late, the _Audrey_ put to anchor in the harbor. To the lee was the high cliffs that protected the bay and of which Fort Charles was situated upon as to have the best view of the open sea. The long dock looked to be in terrible repair and Hornblower only just kept himself from sneering. The dock must be controlled by the citizens, no self respecting Governor of England would let their docks slip into such distress.

Hornblower called for a dingy to be made ready; "I will report to the Commodore immediately," he added to Mr. Bush who stood by his side on deck.

"Of course, sir," Bush nodded his head and ordered it. Hornblower was fully dressed, his uniform brushed and pressed by his steward, Mr. Pickles. The man had come to him drunk off his arse, but he knew his job when he was sober and Hornblower was glad for that fact. It was, to Hornblower, interminably long minutes before the small boat was ready. He was piped overboard as was also custom and rowed to shore.

Hornblower was met by the Dock manager when he disembarked the small boat to stand on the wood rotting dock of Port Royal.

"Sir, it is four shillings to anchor your ship in the harbor," the Master informed him, point in fact, and Hornblower wanted to deck the man.

"I am Captain Horatio Hornblower of Her Majesty's Ship the Audrey, sir, and I shall not pay to anchor in a harbor that belongs to Her Majesty since I am on Her Majesty's business," and with that said, he walked by the Harbor Master with as much distaste as his command insisted upon.

Port Royal was like any other small English township; simple buildings, cobblestone streets, less filth than in London or Portsmouth, thankfully, women and children going about their business and men in suits who enjoyed their rich earnings, seeing as how some of these men owned plantations which were then shipped back to England. The Governor's Mansion was above the township and it was a long twenty minute walk before Hornblower finally reached the gates.

They stood open and he walked up the drive. Thankfully, he was shown in by the butler to an office on the first floor of the large home. Governor Weatherby Swann stood at the open French doors that led to the outer garden. He was a short man in his fifties, he wore a powdered wig and a suit of dark and light blue. He turned and gave a warm grin to Hornblower.

"Ah, Captain, I saw your ship in my bay and I was hoping you would come," Swann said with a wave of his hand, "Please sit," and he poured two small glasses of port. He handed one to Hornblower who took it with a nod of thanks.

"The Audrey is a fine ship, we lost one to pirates, I'm afraid, otherwise I am sure you'd have the Dauntless as a ship, she was sunk however," Swann said in such a way that made Hornblower believe that the man really had no notion of ships, nor ever commanded one.

"I am sure that it is better for the loss of the Dauntless to the sea than to be sailed by pirates," Hornblower replied amiably. Swann smiled again.

"Please, sit, Commodore Norrington will join us for luncheon, I would love to talk with you about some of your exploits…"

The conversation went from there to Hornblower's days as a Midshipman under the command of Captain Pellew, how he came to survive the mutiny of a small French Crew, finally being rescued by his Captain and thankfully missing a stint in France's prisons. Hornblower finally turned the conversation to the dealings of the town and mention the dock.

"Ah, I have been meaning to get that fixed, however, it would fall to the land owners for the repairs, they aren't wanting to pay over a thousand pounds for the dock to be fixed," Swann explained.

"I see," Hornblower nodded. That answered everything. If the Aristocracy didn't like the plan than nothing would be done. Hornblower wished that it was the common person which controlled such, but, class was a thing that their society could never do without. How he new this so well, growing up in Kent, being sent to school and then going right into the Navy. If his family had the money no doubt he would have been able to purchase a title such as Major or even Post-Captain. However, the word Respect, made him hove too and that was the end of that, he didn't regret working his way up through the ranks. No, but he doubted other men, rich men such as Swann and Norrington had ever considered that fact.

"I hope you are able to join Norrington and myself for the party tonight, it is in honor of my daughter, Elizabeth, who is getting married," Swann said, bringing Hornblower from his inner musings.

"Really? Congratulations," Hornblower replied.

"It would be if only she married Norrington, however, she has had her heart set on this young man for years and their adventures have just made her love him all the more. All I want for her is her happiness, surely you understand?" Swann asked.

"I am afraid, sir, that I do not, I am not married and so haven't the joy of experiencing such duty's," he replied.

"Well, let me tell you, it is no walk in the park, young man. I had hoped she would go for Norrington who can keep her safe and in luxury, now she will move into the small rooms above the blacksmith with her soon-to-be husband and live the life of a peasant woman," Swann sighed. Not at all happy with this notion but knowing that nothing he could do would change his daughter's mind.

"At least a blacksmith is moored, unlike a man of the sea," Hornblower offered. Swann gave him such a look that Hornblower wished that he hadn't said anything, then the man softened and laughed. It was a light, happy laugh.

"True, I should be thankful, at least, for that," he said.

~ * ~ * ~

Luncheon was served in the garden. Elizabeth Swann and her Fiancé joined them. William Turner was a young man who was nervous in the company of people above his class. Hornblower understood this as he also felt a bit out of his league with the rich surrounding's and even richer food. The tea sloshed about in his stomach and he felt sea sick. Elizabeth was a very happy woman, glowing at the prospect of a proper wedding in the very garden they sat in. She recounted her wedding plans while Norrington tried to speak of the Spanish and the pirates. Both lines of conversations went above Horatio's head, Swann didn't help and Turner just watched.

Finally, Hornblower couldn't take any more; "Please, sir, Madam!" they quieted.

"I would hope to be on your invitation list if I am still about when the date of your wedding arrives, Miss Swann," Hornblower said to Elizabeth and then he turned to Norrington, "I sniffed about the Spaniards on the way to Port Royale, I do believe they will give us some trouble, we should take care of them before going after your pirate captain, Jack Sparrow was it?"

"Captain," Elizabeth corrected automatically and then she coloured in embarrassment.

"Ah, I did read a bit of your adventure in the Naval Chronicle from London; I am glad that you survived in tact, Miss Swann," Hornblower replied.

"No one is more dangerous the Sparrow," Norrington glared at Hornblower and the young Captain blinked. He didn't see how a pirate with one ship could be more dangerous than Spanish Frigates ready to blow her English counterparts out of the water, but, seeing as he was Post-Captain…

"Of course, sir," he replied. Such was dictated by status and the fact that Norrington seemed to be out of his mind and it would be best to humor the man.

"He is, I assure you, more dangerous than a Spaniard firing at your bow, he'll take your ship and your socks if he can," Norrington had gone red in the face and Hornblower had the rather odd feeling that he caught this man on a bad day.

"I shall remember that, sir," Hornblower promised.

"See that you do, Hornblower," and with that, Norrington stalked away. Soon after Governor Swann retreated back to his office, once again extending the invitation the gala that night, and Elizabeth went to make plans and settle final arrangements. That left William Turner and Horatio Hornblower to walk down the drive and take the long twenty minute walk to the township.

"I apologize for Commodore Norrington, he hasn't been himself since he lost Jack," Turner said.

"You are familiar with this pirate?" Hornblower asked.

"Yes, he helped me rescue Elizabeth," Turner replied.

"Ah, and what of the spurned, Norrington? I didn't imagine him to let such a thing get in the way of Duty to the Crown," Hornblower opined.

"I don't know, I'm a blacksmith, I have sailed only twice and both times were rather adventurous," Turner said.

"I see," Hornblower nodded.

"I believe it is because Commodore Norrington has always gotten what he wanted, he lost Elizabeth to me though she did promise to marry him to save me in the end. But he didn't hold her to her promise. He wants her to be happy. So, he has turned to finding and hanging Jack Sparrow," Tuner said. The situation, Hornblower thought, was a bit more convoluted than what Turner described but he wasn't going to argue semantics.

"Have a good day, Mr. Turner," Hornblower said when they reached the blacksmiths shop and he went on his way. Turner looked after the man before entering his shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hornblower and the Pirate Captain **

**Summary - In which Hornblower gains an admirer. Norrington get drunk and Captain Jack Sparrow makes an interesting conversation piece. **

The house was afire in cheerful light. Once again Hornblower had made the long walk up to the Governor's Mansion, not that he would admit to himself that a carriage would have been better. However, he wasn't about to spend more than a crown and so he had walked. He was shown in and immediately wished he had begged off. The crowd of people who enjoyed such parties were like a flock of ravens after a bit of meet.

Hornblower made himself stay though he wanted to run; he face the frogs and badgers head on, why could he not do this as well? Face his fellow country men? He had to, he knew that Swann wanted him there and he needed to talk to Norrington about problem's besides the pirate mentioned at Luncheon that day. He still thought Norrington had his priorities turned about and someone had to point out to him the Spaniards own dangerous intentions.

Hornblower knew that with the loss of the _Dauntless_, Norrington now only had, the _Retribution_, the Audrey, the _Freezing Waters _and finally the _Helen_, that any engagement with the enemy would be a terrible blow. From his short side trip, Hornblower knew that the Spaniards had two more ships to their own four. The odds were bad, but, if he could put in a preemptive strike he might be able to make the odds better, or even dispatch the Spaniards all together.

The question was, could he get Norrington to see it? The man seemed obsessed with Jack Sparrow. A man that Hornblower hadn't heard of before but no doubt was rather a nuisance if Norrington thought him dangerous. It remained to be seen though. Hornblower wasn't going to believe that one man could cause such damage. One would think that the name of Sparrow would have gotten into the Naval Chronicle if he took a battery on by himself, or destroyed a battalion of French Frigates.

But he hadn't and so Hornblower rather believed that Norrington was exaggerating on many points about Sparrow. A hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Lieutenant Gillette. The man wore a powdered wig and he smiled.

"Good Evening Captain Hornblower," he bowed. Hornblower nodded.

"Good Evening Mr. Gillette," Hornblower replied.

"Compliments from Commodore Norrington he would like to see you in Governor Swann's study, sir," Gillette reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Gillette, I shall see to him immediately," Hornblower said and made his way through the crowd of people. He had such an air of importunacy that they parted without a word from him. He found the hallway that led from the front hall towards the back of the house, the first door of this hall was the study.

He knocked, there was a sudden crash and a cursing; "Come in!"

Hornblower poked his head in. Norrington stood behind the desk where a tray with decanters was kept. Before Hornblower's feet was a decanter, smashed to pieces and the brandy could be smelt. Hornblower frowned. Admiral Pellew wouldn't be too happy with the Commodore. Norrington poured a glass of port and turned to Hornblower.

"Come in and close the door," he said. Hornblower did so. He watched the man circle the desk and to stand before him. Norrington's wig was askew and Hornblower could see the mud brown hair that was natural to the man.

"Mr. Hornblower," Norrington sounded in his right mind. If it wasn't for the weabling, Hornblower would have thought the man sober.

"Sir?"

"Your order's," Norrington handed a packet to Hornblower. He nodded and opened the first. He was requested and required to capture, maim or sink any and all Spanish ships he came across. He held back a sigh of relief just barely. Norrington missed this since he had turned and humming on his way, tried to sit on the couch, however, he missed the cushions by inches and landed on the floor.

Hornblower folded the letter and stowed the packet into an inner jacket pocket; "Sir, I must protest this…drinking…" he was at a loss. He was only a Captain and here his superior officer was drunk off his arse. If Admiral Pellew knew about this, Norrington would lose his post.

"Drink…? Of course, have a drink sir! Just excuse me if I don't get up…" Norrington blinked, and then flopped over onto his side. Passed out. His cup rolled across the floor, its contents staining the carpet. Hornblower frowned now and rang for a servant.

"Take the Commodore to a guest room please, and inform Governor Swann that his carpets shall nee replacing," he said before he took himself away from the study. Now, back in the cheerful mood of those celebrating the opening of a new life for the young couple. Hornblower grabbed a glass of wine from a passing servant.

"Captain Hornblower!" Governor Swann was now dressed in a gold and silver suit, which matched his wig. He smiled and took Hornblower's arm.

"I want you to meet some of my friends…" Swann led him to a group of Aristocrats if their clothing had anything to say about it. Two women and three men were enjoying wine by the huge fireplace in the dinning room. Lady Bambi Pollard was dressed in a rich wine and jewel encrusted gown, her daughter, Eliza, was simply dressed in a gold calico. Mr. Pollard and his nephew - Joel Smith - wore suites of black velvet.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Captain," Mr. Pollard grinned. He was a man in his mid forties with a powdered wig and dark blue eyes. He had a rather long nose and huge mole on his chin. Hornblower shook hands and tried his hardest to ignore the mole.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, sir," Hornblower replied. Eliza was fanning herself suddenly and her adoring, sea green eyes, took Hornblower in and she smiled at him.

"Captain, what sort of ship do you sail?" she asked.

"The Audrey is a sloop of fourteen guns," Hornblower replied.

"Oh my, she is small then!" Eliza giggled. Hornblower didn't think he'd like her very much, but still.

"Yes, ma'am, she is rather small but she is perfect for small engagements with the enemy," Hornblower replied.

"And have you fought many?" Joel asked. Hornblower saw an insolent child in the eighteen year old heir.

"It is an honor to defend against Britain's Enemies," Hornblower replied.

"Of course, not to mention the prize money," Joel replied.

"It isn't always about the war, Mr. Smith," Hornblower replied.

"Of course not, but I doubt you'd be able to defeat Jack Sparrow," Joel laughed. Eliza giggled but Mr. Pollard wasn't amused.

"Joel, calm yourself and pay Captain Hornblower a bit more respect if you please," he admonished.

"Your right, Uncle," Joel nodded, "Captain, I apologize,"

Hornblower nodded only. It was a start, put that young man on his ship and he would learn that manners, no matter what class, are important and should not ever be discounted.

"I am sure that Captain Hornblower could catch Jack Sparrow if he wanted too," Eliza said with a giggle.

"I should hope not, Ma'am, I shall leave that to the Commodore," Hornblower replied.

"Of course," Eliza was red in the face and used her fan to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, Captain Hornblower, will you be in port long?" Bambi Pollard asked, she looked calculatingly between him and her daughter.

"I am not sure, ma'am, it depends on the Commodore," Hornblower replied.

"Of course, of course, well. I do hope you shall visit, Joel is so interested in sailing…" Mrs. Pollard twittered. Hornblower raised an eyebrow and turned to the Youngman.

"Why don't you sign up for the Navy?" he asked. Joel looked taken aback.

"Well, sir, I…can't…I…"

"Of course you can!" Mr. Pollard looked ecstatic.

"I have need of a midshipman," Hornblower went on, "I cannot promise you a prominent post, but, I can promise you that I will see to your education,"

"I don't think I'd be any good at it…" Joel tried to deflect again.

"Don't be absurd boy!" Mr. Pollard barked, "Captain, if you are willing to take him on I shall have him outfitted by the morrow, when would you want him to report sir?"

"Three bells," Hornblower replied with a small smile. It was the exact thing the young man needed. A hand that was ruled by Duty to the Crown and not from family.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

William Bush joined him in his cabin for a repast; Hornblower poured some port into two glasses and handed one to Bush; "I ask that you keep this to yourself," he sighed.

"Of course," Bush nodded and took a sip.

"Norrington was drunk this evening," Hornblower said. His voice did not show neither worry or despair but Bush knew his friend all to well.

"It will all work out, I have faith in you, sir," Bush said.

"Thank you, at least one of us does," Hornblower shook his head, "He is obsessed with this…Sparrow person, I don't understand it. He should be more worried about the Spaniards and the Frogs but instead its all about pirates!"

"Maybe if he were sober…" Bush trailed off.

"It doesn't matter," Hornblower sighed, "I will still have to follow orders,"

"Of course,"

"And, I have procured a second Midshipman, a Mr. Joel Smith," Hornblower replied.

"Oh?"

"I don't know how much sailing experience he has but, I believe that we can flog some manners into the boy," Hornblower said with a small smile.

"I shall have the whip ready," Bush replied, there was a twinkle in his eye. Hornblower began to relax, just a bit. Bush had a way of making him less stressed about these sorts of things.

"Thank you, William," Hornblower whispered.

"No problem, Horatio," Bush replied. He soon left his Captain to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hornblower and the Pirate Captain**

**Summary - In Which Norrington had a killer hang over, Jack makes an appearance and the Spanish do the French. **

**Reality fell hard upon his head like a thirty foot wave upon the deck of a ship. **He cursed as he realized that he had awoken late since his Steward had left the piping hot breakfast on the small table in his cabin. Hornblower did not want to start the day like this. And with a bit of a back easterly wind to boot. It was just going to become one of those days. He was sure of it. However, he decided that he wasn't going to let those thoughts get in the way of his breakfast.

Grabbing the tin cup, he savored the hot sludge called Coffee. It warmed him from the inside out. Just the way coffee aught to always do. It's Duty done, the empty coffee cup was put to the side and he tucked into the breakfast. He had a lot to do today. Mr. Smith would arrive at three bells, he needed to get supplies stowed in the bowls of the Audrey.

Once he had finished his breakfast. He splashed cold sea water onto his face to wash away the crusts of sleep. Then he set himself to properly dressing. His suit was crisp as always. Not a thread out of place. He put a comb through his dark curls and tied the deep blue ribbon around the whole.

Finally feeling a bit better; Hornblower made his way up to the deck. Even if it was still late, no one said anything. Mr. Bush put a finger to his hat in salute. Hornblower replied in kind and took his place on the holly stoned deck. He paced there, looking out to see, his seaman part of himself noting the smell of rain and the black clouds upon the horizon.

His thoughts inadvertently turned to Norrington and he ground his teeth. Never had he been so annoyed with a senior officer. He knew he had to stop comparing Norrington with Pellew. No one could top Pellew. Sir Edward Pellew was like the father Hornblower had never known. The man taught him what an officer should be. Hornblower knew he would never be half the man Pellew was, but he hoped he could live up to the hope Pellew had for him.

Coming to a full stop. Hornblower snapped orders to pull sail. They would have to weather the storm. It was coming on fast.

_ _ _

The rain pelted down by the time James Norrington woke. He was in the guest bedroom that had become his at the Mansion of his friend and the Governor, Weatherby Swann. His uniform had been detangled from his body and apparently laundered for there it sat on a chair, clean, bright, crisp.

A fire had been lit in the fire place, the windows were shuttered. Yet, he could hear the thunder and lightning. Groaning from the beginnings of a headache, Norrington threw the covers off him.

A knocking to the door and in waltzed Swann, he had forgone the wig and the baldness shocked Norrington some what, even though is own dark brown hair was hanging in strings about his face.

"I was worried about you," Swann said. He smiled though. Norrington damned the man for being so happy on such a day.

"You needn't have bothered," Norrington replied. Swann waved it away and directed him towards the wash room the stood off to the side of the main bedroom.

"Have a bath, sir, you'll feel better, and I must ask that you be careful of the liquor you partake of. I am running out of my favorite port," Swann chuckled. Norrington nodded his head and rolled his eyes at the admonition. If he were a lesser officer, he wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place.

He wobbled a bit on his face but made it to the wash room. It was almost as big as the bed room, dressed in dark reds a tub sat in the middle of the room. Steaming water came from it and the smell of lavender filled the room. Norrington lent over a bucket strategically placed for such a moment and up chucked into it.

Once he was done, Swann called a servant to take the bucket out. It was replaced right away in case Norrington had use of it once more.

Norrington shucked off the night shirt and sunk into the steamy water. Sighing as he did so. It felt so good.

"James," Swann started. The man named opened one eye to take in the Governor. He looked worried.

"I don't know what has gotten into you but you are no longer the man I thought you were. Is it because Elizabeth spurned you?" Swann asked.

Was it? Norrington blinked. He wasn't sure. Now, he wasn't sure if he loved Elizabeth or if he loved the fact that not only was he a Commodore but a husband to a beautiful woman who was of a higher class than himself.

No, he wasn't mad. He said so and Swann looked less worried; "Than why drink till you lose your sense, man?"

"I…" that wasn't an easy question to answer. He had no reason. He just could. He could deal with his anger that way. He could do his job that way. Never mind the fact that most of his orders meant that he had completely ignored the Spanish in pursuit of a whiney Pirate Captain who seemed perpetually drunk.

"I understand, but, you are a better man, please, try and control yourself," and with that said, Swann left. Content in the knowledge that this talk had done the trick and Norrington wouldn't become drunk any more.

Norrington sank into the water. Completely embarrassed.

_ _ _

Captain Jack Sparrow looked the ship up and down with a professional eye. The Spanish ship was a three deck, 84 gun, behemoth. He knew that his Pearl could never match it. Not in power at least, speed was a whole other concession.

The Spaniards had docked in Tortuga and seemed to take the place over. The pirates relented and didn't fight over rule of the township. Which, to Jack, didn't factor into anything that pirates stood for.

Forget the fact that he never wanted to be one in the first place. Glaring, he decided that he was going to make way for fresh winds and better waters. Or, at least, would set these Spaniards straight.

_ _ _

Captain Bruno Cesar glared at the man who sat on the other side of the table. The Drunken Bride was quiet for being a pirate nest. Not that he cared. It served fine ale and his men were in need of womanly comforts.

"Are you sure he has it?" Cesar asked grimly. The other nodded.

"Aye, I'm good at my job. You can trust me when I tell you that the information you need…is with Hornblower of the Audrey," the other smirked.

"Mr. Thorn, if this information is wrong, you shall be whipped by my hand, have no doubts about it, sir," Cesar warned in a gravely tone the bode ill will to whoever failed him.

"I have no doubts," Mr. Thorn replied solemnly.

Screams from the dock made both men look up and out the door. Outside, the darkened sky was bright, and the smell of burning wood permeated the air.

Cesar swore. That was his ship on fire. He rushed out and ordered his men to the ship. The fire had overtaken by the time he and his men had gotten to the docks.

It was too late. He was now a Commander without a ship.

In the shadows; two dark eyes smirked as they too took in the fire. It would be too brash to take the Spanish on head-to-head, but then again, he always ever did what he ever should do.

TBC

A/N - I hope you all have enjoyed the update. Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
